Kidnapped!
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: Jonathan gets kidnapped while Angela is in New York for a weekend appointment.
1. Chapter 1

"Jonathan! Samantha!" Tony called up the stairs. Samantha came down in her nightgown. Her usually chocolate brown, ponytail smoothed hair was messed up all over her head. She had a thermometer sticking out of her mouth. "Samantha." Angela walked into the living room. "Why aren't you ready for school?" Tony asked. Angela walked over and squeezed her shoulder.

"Can't you tell she isn't feeling well? Don't send her to school." Angela said. Samantha smiled at her. Tony leaned up and took the thermometer out of her mouth. He shook it.

"Oh wow. 103." Tony said sarcastically knowing she's faking. Angela touched her face and Samantha moaned.

"You better go back to bed." Samantha turned and took two steps.

"Freeze. What test do you have today?" Samantha turned to her dad and smiled.

"What test?"

"Samantha Micelli." Tony said in a warning tone.

"English. I hate English!" Samantha stated.

"Go get dressed. You're already running late."

"Jonathan!" Angela called up the stairs. He ran down the stairs.

"Yeah mom?"

"It's time to go. You're running late and I have to go. I'll see you Monday." She kissed his cheek and walked out the front door. Jonathan walked into the kitchen.

"Go Sam. Now." Samantha scowled and walked up the stairs. Tony walked into the kitchen to help Jonathan with his breakfast. Several minutes later, Samantha came down the stairs. Tony looked at his watch.

"Great Sam! Now I have to take you to school because you missed the bus." They all got into Tony's van and he dropped them off for an uneventful day at school.

[

Tony was working on vacuuming when Samantha walked in from school. Mona was sitting on the couch.

"Hi there Samantha."

"Oh hey Mona." Samantha waved.

"Where's Jonathan?" Tony asked turning off the sweeper. Samantha looked behind her for the first time realizing he wasn't there.

"He got off the bus. He was bugging me about some ant farm collection. Like I really saw his ant farm. Yeah right." Samantha said sarcastically.

"Why didn't Jonathan come in?" Mona asked.

"Something could be wrong." Tony replied.

"Angela will kill us both if we've lost her son not even twelve hours after she left." Mona stated.

"I know." Tony responded. Mona and Tony both rushed outside and looked up and down the road calling for Jonathan, but there wasn't any sign of him. After a few minutes they walked back in.

"Did you find him?" Samantha asked. Tony looked at her.

"No, we didn't find him. Does it look like we did?"

"I was just being hopeful. Even if I don't like him all the time he's still a pretty okay kid and I didn't want something to happen to him." Samantha stated.

"What are we going to do Tony? We have to call the police and tell them what happened." Mona said. Tony nodded.

"We can do that." He snapped his fingers at Samantha. "Hey Sam, go get me the phone." Samantha ran off.

"We have to tell Angela." Mona said. Tony went from being absent minded to looking right at Mona.

"No, we can't tell Angela. She will be back Monday. We can find him by then. I know we can." Tony said.

"And what happens if we don't find him?" Mona asked. Tony looked at her like he was dumb.

"Well, I'm not sure what you're going to do, but I can take Samantha and we can leave. No reason to give Angela our forwarding address for her to be able to find us."

"You would leave me holding the bag?" Mona asked disgusted.

"If I had to, yes." Tony replied. "But for now, let's find Jonathan. If we don't, that's when we have to worry about telling or not telling Angela. Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SO sorry that it has taken me forever to update this story.**

"What are we going to do? Dad, we have to find Jonathan." Samantha said.

"I know Sam." Tony replied frustrated.

"I don't know why anybody would kidnap Jonathan." Mona snapped her fingers. "I've got it. Angela has a lot of money in stocks and bonds. Somebody probably wanted the money and took Jonathan as a means to get it." Mona replied. Tony looked at her.

"If that's the case, let's get them to tell us how much money they want for Jonathan and we'll give them the money." Tony said.

"Uh dad, we don't have that kind of money." Samantha responded.

"I know that Samantha. We have to find it somehow." Tony replied. They both looked at Mona.

"With as much as I love my grandson, I'd give you the money but I don't have anything to give you. Maybe a few dollars, but I don't have a lot." Mona stated. Tony sighed.

"I have some money put back, we could use that."

"Maybe you should call Angela."

"No." Mona and Tony said in unison and looked at each other.

"That just wouldn't be a good idea." Tony crossed his arms. "If Angela knew she would jump on the first train and forget her business meeting."

"That may be the best thing dad." Samantha replied.

"No Samantha. I am not calling Angela. End of story."

"Sam, Tony; let's just go look for Jonathan before Angela gets home at the end of the weekend." Mona motioned towards the door and they all walked outside; very hopeful in finding Jonathan.

[

Several hours later Mona came walking back in the front door.

"Jonathan! Sam! Tony!" Mona called walking from the living room to the kitchen. The kitchen was empty and so Mona got herself a cup of coffee and sat at the table. After a few minutes the door opened. Thinking it was Jonathan; Mona jumped up and rushed into the living room. Tony was standing in the doorway and Samantha was leaning against the stairway.

"Any luck?" Mona asked. Samantha shook her head no.

"Nope."

"Not any." Tony replied.

"I don't know what we're going to do." Mona said.

"Hey, I just live here, she's your daughter." Tony responded. Samantha walked over to the phone.

"Why don't you call the police dad? File a missing person's report." Tony got all excited.

"Yeah! Now you're talkin." He rushed over to the phone and dialed Fairfield police department. When they finally answered he sighed; "hello, I'm Tony Micelli and I would like to file a missing person's report."

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
